


The Sound of Death

by Sasygigi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Car Accidents, Character Death, Goddesses, Happy Ending, M/M, Motherhood, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: Death isn't what other people might think of death.Death is not scary, she is peacefulDeath is not evil, she's just doing her job, in fact, she is motherlyThe job of death is to take the souls of people ready to come to the afterlife into heaven or hell for judgment. But for all of the souls that were filled with grief, loss, and sorrow. She does something...differentShe has her eyes set on two souls that have urged her craving.And she won't rest until those souls are her for the taking.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Bat Jokes





	The Sound of Death

It was dark and full of emptiness inside. Not even a hand could be sighted through the dark void. A person walks and walks, ready to strike if anyone attacks. Just as the person was about to walk some more, the person hears a giggle.

The person froze, terrified of who could that be. 

'Such a fearless man are you?'

"Who are you!?"

More giggles appeared .

'Now now sweet boy, don't be afraid, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna see you're adorable face, when I have you in my arms.'

"What the hell are you talking about!?"he growled"Who are you??"

She giggled.

'I'm death, and I've been eating for so long for your end. And once you die, you are mine.'

"I'll never be with you!!"

'Every one dies one day, it only depends when and how. you may sound strong sweet boy, but you're heart is full of sorrow. I want to make you happy. I want to make you forget that pain, and the only way of doing that is...to die.'

"How do know I can trust you?"

'Because in the end I'm the only thing that will make you truly happy. Isn't it right sweet boy? You have such a stubborn act but in the end you're still that little boy in crime alley, I want to make you feel at peace.'

"NEVER!!!" he screamed "I'LL NEVER LET YOU TAKE MY SOUL AWAY, NOW GO AWAY!!"

All was silence for a while until the voice responded.

'Fine, I'll leave, but I'll be back. And also...'

The once dark void was now pitch light, showing a man in his blue pajamas, with black hair and blue eyes frozen in place.

right in front of him was a woman with long black hair, but black wings, pale skin, a long black dress, and pitch black eyes looking directly at his eyes.

'Mark my words Bruce, you will die, and your soul will be mine, you've escaped death for far to long Bruce. I played your game, but now play time is over. You're mine.'

"I'm not yours, I don't know what kind of villain you are, but promise me this, I won't rest until you fall!"

She giggled.

'Silly boy, you can't defeat me, I'm death as a whole, and not even a human like you can stop me, but why would you.'

She teleported to the back of him, her black coated lips near his ear.

'I'm not evil Bruce, I'm only doing my job as the goddess of death, but I can also be motherly as well, and once I have you, you'll be my sweet boy, and I'll be your mother. And you, and the rest of h ur brothers and sisters will love happily in the underworld. '

He whimpered. Why was he whimpering?

He never done it before.

Not ever since...

'Oh poor baby, don't worry mommy will make you feel better soon, and don't worry, you won't be alone.'

"...what do you mean by that?" he whimpered

She giggled again

'Don't you know him Bruce, I mean, you two are one in the same after all.'

Suddenly, everything turned black.

"What do you mean by that!?" he screamed 

************************************

"ANSWER ME!!!"

His eyes shot open, he was in his room. It was only just a dream.

Sweat poured down his face, and his hair was a mess. What was that dream? Was it even a dream?

He didn't know.

Even after 20 years of him being Batman he had no idea.

He would talk to Alfred about it.

But he wasn't there.

He died years ago of old age.

He still mourns him to this day.

Even though he wasn't close the 50, he still felt old. His bones soar from the past fights he had fought in his rein. It took a huge toll on him.

He needed to get it out of his mind.

Work might do the trick.

Later, Wayne Enterprises...

He sorted through paperwork for hours on end, trying to get his hidden depression away from his tattered mind. For the past 4 years, besides being Batman, he spend hours doing work, and nothing else.

Sometimes work would just wear him down more.

Trying to distract yourself from work, such a shame. No poor soul deserves this.

His eyes shot open, his head turned to the right side of him. It was that woman from his dreams. The goddess of death.

why couldn't she just stayed in his dreams and nowhere else?

Why is she here right in front of his eyes?

Why?

Why!!?

He screamed in rage and grabbed the goddess by her dress and pinned her on top of the table. She didn't scream or groan, just giggled.

'What's the matter sweet boy, surprised that you can see me even out of your dreams?'

"Leave me alone and go back to where you came from!" 

'...No, no until I get what I want.'

She teleported to his chair.

'And that is you, and your other half.'

He leaned on a wall completely in pure distress. Death just sighed and looked at the small picture on his desk.

'So this is your parents huh?:

"Why would you care?"

'Because I took their souls to heaven. They seemed very sad to just leave you there in that alley. I hated having to take your parents away, knowing that you would be like this, and your dear butler friend Alfred, that old soul, when I took him to heaven he begged me to take him back, wanting to stay with you a little longer...But it was his time as well. And Richard, oh him, such a sweet boy, and you were like a father to him, he didn't want to leave either. And Jason, oh that poor boy, he had to die a child but to only die a man, I wanted to comfort him, and Tim, crying helplessly for me to take him back to you, but even he knew it was time. And your son...Such a shame. '

"What does this have to do with me!?"

'You've been through so much suffering Bruce, I can't let you keep in any longer, just give in to me, and I promise you that eternal happiness will be yours.'

"I rather go to hell"

'Oh foolish boy, you can't go to hell, you're too pure for that.'

Bruce sighed.

"About that man you were talking about, what did mean by my other half"

She giggled.

'You should know, you practically fight him every night.'

"....Joker?"

She smiled.

'bingo, and by the way his real name is Jack.'

"Why would you want him, he's a lunatic!"

'Even the insane deserve happiness, he's just as suffering as you are Bruce, and I am going to give him love and bring him happiness into his heart. And the best part is that, I'll get to have your souls in the same day of your death. Eeeh! I can't wait!'

"How can you be happy about death!?"

'Because death isn't horrible Bruce, it's the part of living, and in the end you're born, you live, and you die.'

"I guess you're right about that" he sighed"But even still, I won't let you have your way, I escaped death many time before, I can do it again. "

She laughed.

'No you won't, not anymore, like I said, play time is over.'

Finally she disappeared. Leaving Bruce alone at last.

Now he needs to find the Joker.

Before death gets to him first.

Or them.

Nighttime...at some abandoned warehouse...

The bat ran over to the door of the warehouse with a Batarang ready to attack any of his minions. He didn't worry about Harley though.

She died two years before.

He opened the door but to find no one in sight, just some decor and a table in the middle. He sneakily went inside and scanned for any other people.

Only one person was there.

"Joker"he said silently

He went closer and closer into the small warehouse, but then it happened.

" No, stay back, get away from me!! "He heard the Joker scream

In a hurry he ran over the screams. It came from an office door. He slammed it open and saw the Joker crawling backwards to a wall, with a knife in his hand, and right in front of him was death herself.

'oh sweetheart, I'll have to take you sooner or later, it's going to happen.'

" I don't care you witch, you won't be taking my soul away if it's the last thing that I do! "He shouted

death chuckled but then looked directly at the bat, she smirked.

'Oh sweet boy you came, now don't worry boys, mommy will make you happy as soon as I take your souls.'

"You won't be taking anyone's soul"Batman growled

'Nah ah Bruce, your soul is mine. No if's ands or buts.'

Angry he charged at her and pinned her to the ground.

'like that is going to hurt me Bruce, no way.'

She teleported to the door.

'Just accept your fate and be mine.'

" come on joker, let's get out of here! "

He grabbed his hand and darted out of the office and out of the warehouse. Death's giggles filling their heads as they went into the bat mobil, and drove off.

"Shocking for you to help me bats"Joker chuckled

" if it means that she doesn't get her way, then so be it"

"Who is she anyway"

" Death"

"Death!?"

" That's what she calls herself, and she wants to take our souls"

"For what reason?"

"Things I don't want to know"

" ...where are we going? "

"To someone who knows about things in the after life"

********************************

"So you're being chased by the goddess of death huh"Constantine said as he looked through his library

" Yes, and she wants our souls for who knows what! "the Joker screamed" I've been hearing her voice for years and now I'm seeing her for real, you have to help us! "

He stopped at a red covered book and sighed.

"It seems that death can sense your sorrow"

"What do you mean by that"Batman asked

The three had a seat with tea already made for them, he opened the book to a few pages and showed a picture of a woman with black wings.

"Death is one of the many gods, goddesses of the afterlife "Constantine stated" She was made by the master of the universe Norbust, and she is the source of death, without her, no soul will be able to get to the afterlife, she is misunderstood for being evil, even though it's just her job and nothing more, however... "

He looked at the two.

"She had a maternal side of her, it all started with one man committing suicide, she felt so bad for the poor soul that she took him in as her own son, though the other God's and goddesses tried to tell her to give him away, Norbust allowed her to help other sorrowful souls into her care, in return for eternal happiness"

" But why is she after us? "Batman asked

" Because it's your time, she can't do anything in the human world unless a person is going to die very soon, first it's only a voice, then she's in your dreams and then she's in the real world, only the souls that she desires will be able to see her, I'm an exception because I can see souls "

"Is there a way to make her to stop!? "The joker shouted

He sipped his tea.

" sorry, I can't help you stop death, it will happen one day, however there is a way to keep her at bay"

"How?" the both said

"This mansion is protected by magic, she won't be able to break in here and you can live your days in peace"

" anything to stop her is fine by me! "Joker said

'Oh sweetheart, always trying to find things that are useless.'

" Ah, it's her! "He screamed

Death appeared in front of them, having a smile on her face. Constantine was in shock, Batman was in rage, while joker hide behind him.

" impossible, how did you break in here!? "Constantine shouted

'oh dear, you think magic effects me? Not a chance. Especially when you have something that I want...and would you look at that, they're here.'

"You won't be taking our souls death!" Batman growled

'Bruce you should really stop, it's making it harder for yourself.'

"Do something!" Joker shouted at Constantine

"I can't, my magic is useless against her"

"What!?" he screamed "come on bats, we need to go!!"

He grabbed Bruce by the hand and they ran out of the mansion. They went into the bat mobil and drove away.

Meanwhile Constantine just stood their as death let out a giggle.

'Fool, you know that magic can't stop me.'

"I know that, I just wanted them to have some hope"

'But don't you understand, I'm giving them something they didn't have for a long time...happiness.'

With that said she faded away.

Somewhere near a river...

The bat mobil drove faster than the speed limit, as they tried to flee from their death.

'come on boys, you can't stop me, just give up'

"Never!!" they screamed

Bruce pushed the gas faster and faster.

'Death is near for you, mommy will make sure that you get love after that.'

"I rather eat shit!" Joker growled

Bruce pushed faster.

'You'll never escape me. Never...'

"Shut up"

'Never...'

"Shut up! "

'EVER!!!'

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they screamed

But what they didn't realize next was that they crashed into a tree.

****************************************

The two men woke up near the river covered in dirt an grass. Bruce's cowl was torn off and the Joker's suit was torn. They groaned and got up from the ground checking if the other was okay but it was ended with them seeing the bat mobil in flames, stuck in a tree.

"Oh shit." Bruce gasped

"Damn, that was crazy!"Joker laughed

"Joker this is no laughing matter!"

" why not, I just can't believe that we survived that, this proves that death can't touch us! "

"It does?"

"Yes, we are alive and well ahaha!" he laughed maniacally "TAKE THAT DEATH, YOU'RE NOT GONNA TAKE OUR SOULS ANY TIME SOON AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

His outright laughter shocked Bruce, it even caused him to smirk, then a chuckle and a laugh.

As they kept on laughing, Gotham police and ambulance came over to the scene. They watched as they didn't even notice them as they went to check the crash. 

"Hey fools why are you looking for, we're right here!!!" joker laughed maniacally "do you even call yourself the law, you can't even notice us!!!"

" Joker... "

"You idiotic fools!"

" Joker! "

"Can't even notice us, well you can just kiss my...!"

" JOKER!!!! "He screamed

Joker froze and looked at his nemesis.

" what Bruce? "

He didn't say anything. He only just pointed at the ambulance, where the paramedics took two covered bodies into the ambulance. It wasn't so hard to put the pieces together. Because they could see Bruce's gloved hand, and Joker's white gloved hand, dangling from the hospital beds. 

Joker was stunned.

Bruce was shaking.

"No wonder we survived that crash, because it was impossible in the first place, we're dead"

"What?"

He whimpered.

"We're dead..."

" bats, what the hell do you mean by... "

"WE'RE DEAD, WE DIED IN THAT CRASH!!" He shrieked

Suddenly he began to cry.

It wasn't an ordinary cry.

It was a wail.

A hidden sadness, that just came to the surface.

He was in his knees now, sobbing uncontrollably in front of the Joker. Joker watched as the dark knight cried and cried in despair. He didn't even laugh at him.

It wasn't funny.

Not at all.

It was a bad joke.

He hated bad jokes.

Now he was on his knees looking completely lost and depressed.

"What is this feeling right now...what is this...why is it..."

Suddenly he began to cry.

Now they were both crying.

Like lost children in the woods.

It soon became like that.

Now Bruce was no longer a man, but a boy, that same 8 year.old boy who saw his parents die in front of him.

He even had the suit.

While joker was now a little boy, a boy with a white shirt, black suspenders, fair skin and brown hair. He looked like before everything happened.

Before he fell into the chemical bath.

Death appeared in front of the them, looking at them with tears in her eyes. She hates when lost souls cried. It made her sad.

She one else to their level and wrapped them both in an embrace.

"Don't worry sweet boys, your pain and suffering ends here, mommy will take care of you for now on" she said softly "now you understand?"

" ...We're sorry! "The two boys sobbed"We understand now, please love us mommy!"

She sniffles.

"Don't worry sweethearts, mommy will take good care of you, I love you" she cried

"We love you too..." they said before drifting off to sleep

"You'll love it in the underworld, unlike here, eternal happiness grows there"

She carried the two into her arms and they faded away from earth

********************************

Bruce woke up slowly from his slumber, the nightmares he use to have didn't come for him anymore. 

He was in a bed filled with toys and posters of his favorite show 'Grey Ghost'. It looked exactly like his childhood bedroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed his now child body. Guess in the end after all these years he was still a child. 

He went to the door and turned to knob outside looked exactly like Wayne manor. Except something was off.

He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Besides he was hungry.

And he could smell good in the kitchen.

He slowly went down the hallway to see what was cooking inn the kitchen. When he got there he saw what it seemed to be a middle aged man, with black hair and wearing a butler's outfit.

He looked familiar.

The butler turned to him and smiled.

"Good morning master Bruce, breakfast it almost ready just have a seat?" he smiled

"A-alfred?" he realized

He grinned.

"I missed you"

Tears formed from his eyes, he didn't even care if he cried like a baby anymore. He just wanted to cry.

"Alfred!" he sobbed

He ran to him and hug him tightly, crying in his apron as Alfred rubbed his back.

"Please don't leave me ever again!" he screamed

"I promise, I won't leave you"he said warmly" Now go sit down while I make breakfast "

"Okay"he sniffles

He go to his chair and waits for his meal to come, but still felt a little empty. He didn't know why he was, he just did.

Alfred placed down a plate full of pancakes eggs and bacon for him while he place three more on the table.

" Alfred? "

"Yes master Bruce" he smiled

"Why are you placing three plates"

"Well easy, one for me, one for your mother, and one for your father"

His eyes shot open. He couldn't believe what he just said.

Suddenly he heard the front door open.

He jumped out of the chair and ran as fast as he could to the front door, upon reaching there he gasp at what he saw.

It was his mom and dad.

Right there.

Smiling at him.

"Hello sweetheart"His mother smiled

" why are you just standing there boy, should you be getting ready for breakfast?"his father said

"...MOM, DAD!!!!" he screamed

He ran to them and hugged them tightly, crying and crying so loud that he couldn't hear anymore. Just the sweet sounds of his parents voices.

"I thought I will never see you again"he sobbed"when you died in the ground...I..."

" it's okay sweetie, we're hear now, and we'll be with you forever"his mother said warmly

"Father I...I'm a disgrace"

" no Bruce, you're not a disgrace, you made us proud, don't ever think like that again okay"he demanded

He looked up at them and smiled.

"Okay father"

The door suddenly opened again, he looked at it and gasped loudly.

It was them.

"Richard, Jason, Tim, Damien!" he shouted

He ran over to them and hugged them once again, now feeling happy to see them all after death.

"Bruce, you look...small"Richard gasped

" I know, I haven't really grown up internally huh "he laughed

" No frownin and brooding, that's new"Jason said confusingly

"Shut it, he's happy"Tim smiled

" Tch, I just never expected my father to be so cheerful"Damien said truthfully

But in the end Bruce didn't care. He was just happy to have his loved ones back.

Maybe the goddess of death wasn't so bad after all.

"Happy aren't you sweet boy"

He looked to find death smiling at him.

He didn't say a word but just nodded.

"Well I'm glad, I always want you poor souls to have an happy ending"

" speaking of which...where's...where's Jack? "He realized

" Who's jack? "His mother asked

" you know, the joker? "He replied

" Him!? "Jason shouted"That clown is here too!?"

Death just giggled.

" wanna see for yourself "

He nodded.

She made a portal appear in front of him. Slowly he went inside and the portal faded from behind. There he saw a little boy, giggling with what it seems to be his mother.

"Jack?" he said

The boy looked at him.

"Batsy?" he replied

The two boys looked at each other, they never really saw each other like this. Ever.

"Honey, who is this boy?" his mother asked

"This is Bruce...my friend"he said

" Oh, hello Bruce "

"Hi"he said

" wanna hear a joke? "Jack asked softly

He would say no, but in the end it wasn't worth it.

" Yes"

Jack smiled.

"Come on!" he giggled"Sit down! "

He smiled and said...

"Okay , and after that you wanna eat breakfast with me?"

"Yes"he nodded

Meanwhile, death stood outside of the small house where Jack use to live in his childhood. She smiled warmly and went on her way, looking for lost souls who would need her care, lost souls who would need her love, lost souls who would need eternal happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fanfic  
> Please like and comment :)


End file.
